Conventionally, a liquid medication as a liquid state medicine is dispensed in a dispensing pharmacy or the like. In accordance with a prescription for a patient, one or a plurality of types of liquid medications are infused sequentially by a predetermined amount into a prescription bottle, and a required diluent is infused, thereby dispensing a liquid medication.
A conventional technique related to a liquid medication dispensing machine for dispensing a liquid medication is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-142381 (Patent Document 1), for example. The above document proposes a liquid medication dispensing machine wherein the position of a discharge port part of a supply pipe at which a liquid medication is discharged to a prescription bottle is set higher than the liquid level of the liquid medication in a liquid medication bottle, thereby preventing the liquid medication from dropping down from the supply pipe.